1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japan Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-531224 discloses a conventional connector terminal. This connection terminal comprises a crimping extension and a socket housing integrally provided with the crimping extension. The crimping extension serves as an electrical conductive portion which is connected to an electrically conductive member. The socket housing is inserted into a corresponding terminal to be connected thereto.
A contact plate insert is housed in the socket housing of the connector terminal. The contact plate insert includes a pair of contact plate bodies and a plurality of contact plates. The contact plate bodies are formed into plate shapes, and arranged opposing to one another. The contact plates are provided in each contact plate body, and elastically contact with the corresponding terminal to be connected thereto.
Such terminal connector is provided with three insertion portions (plug openings) into which the corresponding terminal is inserted. Therefore, the corresponding terminal can be electrically connected with the connector terminal with its insertion into any of the insertion portions.